Cloverfield: Privare John Ratford's Tale
by Costa456
Summary: A look into a Private and what he did during the inital attack on New York City by the Cloverfield Monster


**Chapter 1**

**Close Encounter**

**Friday May 9th 2009**

**23:30**

Screaming, yelling, running, fire, the sound of sirens echoing through the streets. Private John Ratford couldent believe the scene his eyes were showing him as the jeep he was riding in turned on Bloor street and began to drive toward the roars and the chaos that was presenting itself in the heart of New York City. People were running in the opposite direction, screaming and trying to find loved ones. John held his M16 close to him as the army Jeep traveld farther into the heart of New York. The passenger of the Jeep, leader of his platoon Sergent Nick DeSantis turned back to see the five men that sat in the Jeep. Four more were coming up behind them with the rest of the platoon, each jeep having a machine gun turret bolted on the back. "Alright boys, this is it" he said with a nervousnes in his voice. "I dont know what the hell were attacking, I dont know where it came from. Whatever the government knows, there not telling us because we dont know much right now. All we know is that we have to take this thing down, now". He looked between the five men, all showing fear on their faces. "This thing has wiped out almost all of downtown, all out firepower that we have so far hasnt done much damage to it so were bringing in the tanks that have SAM turrets loaded ontop of them. If that dosent stop it, then we will resort to the hammer down procedure...Any questions?". One soldier raised his hand. "What if hammer down doesnt work?". The sergent looked at them and only whispered "It has to work...".

A loud roar echoed down the street and the Jeep began to pick up speed as it drove closer towards the chaos. Clouds of smoke rose to the sky as buildings were on fire everywhere. Screams were heard everywhere as civilians ran the opposite way. A soldier beside John named Mike Johnston, picked up a mega phone and began to speak into it. "ALL CIVILIANS REPORT TO A DESIGNATED SAFE POINT FOR EXTRACTION OUT OF THE CITY!!" he yelled about five times before another roar drowned him out follwing by a explosion down the street. "Take aim Mike" Nick said to him and Mike nodded, taking up the machine gun turret and readying it. John became more nervous, his heart beating as screams of terror surrounded his ears. Suddenly a huge explosion sounded down the street that shook the Jeep. Fire engulfed the street not a few feet infront of them that caused the driver to put the Jeep into a full stop. All the Jeeps behind them followed suit as they waited to see what would happen next. The wall of flame continued to climb to the sky and another roar was heard behind it. "What the hell.." John whispered to himself. He was scared now and his heart was pumping very fast. Suddenly a groan was heard from the other side of the wall of flame. A few seconds passed and then emerging was...A city bus!!. "MOVE!" Sergent Nick roared as he jumped out of the Jeep. John did the same just as the bus hit his Jeep with Mike still on it. A crunching sound was heard and a muffled scream as the bus sqaushed the Jeep and began to roll down the street, hitting the other Jeeps in its way.

Screams and yells from other soldiers were heard as they jumped out of there Jeeps and began to fire at the wall of flame. John held his fire for just a bit...untill the monster showed its ugly face, letting out a roar that shook the ground and hurt John's eardrums. John yelled and began to fire at the monster with his M16, the sound of automatic gunfire echoing throughout the street. All the other soldiers followed suit as they began to step back, firing at the monster. The monster let out another roar and brought one of it's tenticles down on a soldier and squashed him into nothing. "FALL BACK!!" Sergent Nick yelled as he began to run and fire at the same time. John turned and started to run as the tanks began to fire there SAM's at the monster. The sound of missle fire sounded through the air as the missles hit the monster. It let out another huge roar that shook the ground once more. John saw some soldiers heading into a nearby drug store and he did the same, turning around occasionaly to fire at the creature. He could hear more SAM's being fired and hear machine gun fire as well but he didnt care, he was scared out of his mind. He closed the doors behind him and dived behind a counter, putting his hands over his head as he lay on the floor, waiting for the chaos to pass.


End file.
